


Say it loud and clear, 'cause we've got no time to waste

by just_let_me_fire



Category: Duty After School 방과후 전쟁활동-Ha Il-Kwon 하일권
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, I have so many feels for these two, Non-graphic description of violence, She is referred to as Aeseol here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_let_me_fire/pseuds/just_let_me_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never said anything like 'I love you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it loud and clear, 'cause we've got no time to waste

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH PLEASE GO READ AFTERSCHOOL WARTIME ACTIVITIES THIS FICLET CANNOT EXPRESS MY LOVE FOR BORASEOL MORE PEOPLE NEED TO SHIP THEM

One year ago, the world was hit by the apocalypse. It was their last year of high school.

  
They never said anything like 'I love you', but it was mutually understood. Just two imperfect people, finding comfort in each other's silences.

  
Stubby fingers leaf through note cards, anxiously shuffling around their order.

  
"Big test is in a week, huh? Stressed?"

  
Aeseol stops momentarily, and looks up at Bora through her bangs.

  
"Yeah." She breathes.

  
"Hah. I usually cram the night before. I'll probably forget it if I studied now." Bora laughs dryly, sliding down to a seated position. She plucks a cigarette from her uniform pocket, and lights it. Aeseol scoots away slightly as she does so, but doesn't speak of it. It won't make a difference anyways.

  
Bora inhales, then exhales. Smoke curls around her long fingers, disappearing like a whisper in the wind. The violet cells in the sky look oddly beautiful. Bora sighs, extinguishing the cigarette.

  
"It's strange." She says softly.

  
"What is?"

  
"Don't they look...kinda pretty?"

  
Aeseol looks up to the skies. They do. As if someone took their brush and painted big purple polka dots in the clouds with pearlescent paint. Pretty, in a surreal, psychedelic way. She extends her arms, framing the sight with her fingers.

  
She tries not to think of dead bodies. The smell of gunpowder, aching mucles as she fired round after round. How a naive blunder of hers almost cost Bora's life.

  
"...Aeseol."

  
Snapping out of her trance, Aeseol blinks. "Yeah?" There is a faint blush on Bora's cheeks. She bites the inside of her lip.

  
"I love you."

  
Just as Bora's words leave her mouth, a pair of lips take the spot. Aeseol's lips are soft, her hand caressing Bora's cheek. Note cards scatter, spreading over the ground. They pull apart to breathe.

  
"Me too." Is Aeseol's response. "I also love you."


End file.
